The Ghost King-Origin
by Random Fan140497
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Danny Fenton was just an ordinary kid, until the day he turned 14...
1. Chapter 1

A King is born

Chapter 1: A Prince is born

" _Pale Death beats equally at the poor man's gate and at the palaces of kings" Horace_

* * *

 _Brrrrrrrring_ "Ah man! late again?" The speaker; a young, not quite fourteen year old boy bemoaned as he rushed to class. This is Danny Fenton, an average, unassuming young boy in his first year of high school.

As he entered the room all eyes fell on him, none so scathing as that of the teacher, Mr Lancer.

"Glad to see you could join us Mr Fenton." He uttered with disdain. "I hope you have your assignment? If not, a better excuses then "My dog ate my homework is needed"" He finished tiredly.

"Um, my dinner ate it?" at this the whole class erupted into mocking laughter. Who would ever believe that? Danny sighed as he sat down, yet again the laughing stock of the room. It's not his fault his parents keep experimenting with ecto energy. Now everyone at Murakami High knew him as the freak with ghost hunters as parents, and unlike his sister, he didn't have high grades to hide behind.

Danny and his family had moved to Jump City when he was five years old. While his birth town of Amity Park was useful for his parents research, funding for it ran dry. That is until one of their inventions was noted by an employee of Wayne Enterprises and suddenly they were offered a large endorsement. The only term was that they needed to move closer to the company.

Eventually the class settled down and Danny returned to his seat. Looking next to him he noticed that once again all of his class's popular girls were ogling pictures of the schools star athlete, Victor Stone. Now don't get him wrong, Danny didn't dislike the guy, he was just jealous.

Victor was the schools all Star athlete and he had the brains to Ace most of his tests as well, when he chose too. (The most common rumour was that his parents were testing all sorts of weird intelligence boosting devices and drugs on him, but who would ever believe that, right?) So of course he was also one of the most popular students. Although, recently he had been seen hanging out with one of the schools delinquents', Ron Evers.

Suddenly Danny felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. Behind him sat his best friend since Kindergarten, Tucker Foley, an African-American boy with an unhealthy obsession with technology. "Hey man, trouble at home?" he asked with a smile Danny laughed quietly before responding. "Yeah, dad brought the sausages back to life again" at this Tucker joined Danny in Laughter

With a small cough and glare, Mr Lancer brought the two teens' attention back. Turning away from the his friend, Danny turned his mind back too what Lancer was saying.

"O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock; The meat it feeds on." Lancer droned a verse from the book in his hand. Danny sighed again as the Bald teacher continued.

As with all things, the day eventually ended and Danny headed home, stopping at Tucker's to say goodbye on the way. Arriving at a large brick house, the same as the rest in his neighbourhood, except for a giant UFO like object on the top and large neon sign proclaiming it to be the Fenton household. He opened the door, only to be met by the hulking shape of his bright, orange jumpsuit clad father, Jack Fenton, who suddenly picked him up and began a long tirade about ghosts and such. Eventually he got to his point.

"Danny my boy! Your mother and I have just finished our greatest work yet! A portal into the Ghost Zone and you're just in time to see it activated!" Before he even had a chance to utter a single word he and his father were down stairs and in there basement.

While most home basements were turned into storage areas or personal spaces, his was turned into a lab and there against the far wall was a large octagonal shaped machine with a black and yellow diagonally striped door.

Next to it stood his mother, Maddie Fenton, as usual clad in her blue jumpsuit and red goggles "Hi sweetie, How was your day?" she asked before being interrupted by Jack "Never mind that, It's time to bring this beauty to life! BANZAI!" Jack connected the power cables, activating the portal. The portal sparked but nothing else happened. Both parents turned to one another confused.

"That's strange, all of my calculations and simulations state that it should be working" Maddie glared at Jack. "You didn't mix the ecto purifier with cola again did you?!" Jack glared back at Maddie "Of course not! I made sure of it! See!" Jack pulled out an empty container marked _Ecto Purifier_. Danny sighed as his parents continued to argue before heading upstairs to his room.

Crashing at his desk, Danny took out his homework but didn't get very far before his parents arguing became too loud. Closing his book, he started his computer up, put headphones on and began playing video games before going to bed.

* * *

 _The next Day._

* * *

Danny was woken to the sound of his parents once again arguing about the portal. Breakfast was a difficult affair as his parents kept glaring at each other and his toast kept trying to bite him. Eventually giving up on a peaceful meal, he threw away his toast and went for the door.

As he opened the door his sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton appeared next to him and offered him a ride to school. While driving Jazz began to talk. "Don't worry about mom and dad Danny, they'll sort this out in a few days. For now, just try and concentrate on school" At this Danny rolled his eyes at her, but gave a small smile still.

As they arrived at school, Danny noticed that a lot of the girls were looking down, but didn't really pay them much attention. His mind was too caught up in his parents' current fight too really care about what was bothering them. _"Probably just some make-up company shut down or a band was disbanded or something"_ He thought to himself.

Without a sound Tuck appeared on one side of Danny, having noticed the downtrodden look on his face. Tuck was the first to speak. "You alright dude?" "Yeah, its just my parent's new invention failed and they wont stop fighting about it." Danny shrugged "I'm sure it will be back to normal soon, it's not the first time this has happened. Just taking longer is all." Before Tucker could reply the school bell rang.

Arriving early for class for once, Danny took his seat next to the window and looked outside. A few minutes later the rest of the class arrived, followed by Mr Lancer. As Mr Lancer began to speak, Danny's mind began to drift. _"As You all have probably… a terrible accident… as such… at school…"_ To focused on his parents fight, the last of Lancers' word were lost on him.

This continued for a week, Danny would get home and his parents would be arguing, in the morning they would argue until breakfast, when they would just glare at each other. When his birthday came around, he thought things would be different, but they weren't. In fact they were worse. His dad was currently sleeping on the couch and both parents would hardly be in the same room as the other. It was so bad; they both forgot that it was Danny's birthday.

As Danny returned from another hard day of school and being shoved into lockers, His mother stormed out of the door, completely ignoring him, before marching off down the street. In the house Jack continued to glare for a moment before sighing and sitting down on the couch.

As his father sat moping, Danny decided to do something, anything to get his parents to stop fighting before things became… permanent.

Heading downstairs he moved towards the crux of the problem, the portal. While not as intelligent as his mother or sister when it came to theoretical science and such, Danny had always had a gift for building and operating mechanical craft.

Often he would come downstairs and tinker with his parents discarded equipment, building random devices. He'd once built a prototype hover board out of spare parts, but after it exploded on its first test run, breaking his arm and giving him some nasty burns, his parents had stopped letting him play around in the lab.

Danny took a quick look inside the portal, noticing all the loose wires and such from his parents latest attempt at fixing the device. Danny quickly put on a spare hazmat suit, before noticing the stick-on Jack head. Cringing at his dad's goofiness, Danny ripped the picture off after zipping it up.

Getting himself busy, Danny began re-attaching wires where he believed them to best belong. After an hour of reconstruction, Danny felt that it was time to retry the experiment. Quickly grabbing the two power connectors, Danny turned the machine on. Once again all it did was spark.

Growing frustrated, Danny decided to take a look inside a bit. Stepping into the deactivated portal, Danny placed his hand against the wall for support. As he moved along, Danny felt a part of the wall give way. Looking, he saw that it was an on/off button. Suddenly a loud sputtering sound began as the machine started up, with Danny still inside. "Uh oh"

Before Danny could even take a step back, the Ghost portal began to open. Danny screamed as is body was ripped apart and stitched back together a thousand times over and over again. As the emerging ectoplasm ripped open a portal to the ghost zone, so too did it rip apart Danny, changing his DNA. While in most cases, having your very DNA ripped apart would kill you, due to the strange nature of ectoplasm, the ghostly energy combined and healed Danny's core building blocks.

Eventually Danny was flung out of the portal, crashing head first into the opposite wall. As Danny lost consciousness, the last thing he thought he saw was two white rings spiralling away from each other from his torso. As the white light passed over his head, his world went black.

* * *

 _Upstairs:_

* * *

Maddie, after walking outside for a bit and letting her temper cool down, returned home to find Jack sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. As she closed the door he looked up at her. Instead of the usual glare that the two had been swapping for the past few day, a look of remorse covered his features. "Mads?" he spoke softly "I, I don't want to fight anymore" Maddie smiled, "Oh Jack, I don't want too either, let's just scrap the portal and try again later" At this the two both smiled at one another.

Suddenly the two paranormal experts heard a loud scream from downstairs. Both Maddie and Jacks' eyes widened as they recognised the agony induced scream of their son. "DANNY!" the both shouted before rushing downstairs. As they got too the door his scream cut off. Just as they took the last step down into the lab they were briefly blinded by a bright flash before their eyes adjusted to the dark.

Two things were noticeable in the room. One, the ghost portal was activated and swirling a toxic green, and two; Danny was lying nearby, still smoking from the accident. As the two rushed over they noticed just how severely burnt he was. Maddie panicked "JACK!, quick call an ambulance!" Reaching down, jack responded, "No time!, we'll have to take the RV!" and with that the giant of a man picked up his son, and rushed upstairs, outside and into the Fenton RV. As mother and father rushed to the hospital regardless of safety or rules, Danny began to stir before crying out in agony every time the RV turned.

After what felt like hours of antagonizing pain, physically for Danny and emotionally for the Fenton's, they arrived at the hospital and rushed Danny into ICU. As the paramedics rushed around the boy, two nurses ushered the Fenton's into a nearby waiting room.

While waiting for news about their son, Maddie began to fill out the needed paperwork as Jack phoned Jazz and informed her about the accident. Within minutes the more calmer, rational Fenton rushed in through the doors, tears streaming down her face and began to ask questions a mile a minute. As Jazz became hysterical, Jack reached out and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and just trying to calm her down.

Eventually after about several hours of waiting, a doctor appeared from the emergency room. His Name Tag identified him as Doctor Gibb "Mr and Mrs Fenton?" he asked in a calm manner. "yes?" the two responded worriedly before Maddie continued. "How's Danny?, how is our son?"

Looking calmly at the two jumpsuit clad scientists, the doctor gave his answer. "Your son has received sever electrical burns all over his body." The doctor paused to collect his thoughts. "It's actually a miracle the boy is still in one piece, let alone alive. The amount of damage done, usually results in the underlying tissue melting and fusing together, however your son seems to have been wearing some kind of item of clothing that negated much of this effect." At this the doctor looked up at the two adults dressed in spandex. "I believe on of your suits would be the likely cause."

As the two parents looked at the doctor, he continued. "Now in most cases, burns of this type would cause death, however it seems your son has a bit of a healing factor, and already 10% of the burns he had when admitted have healed" At this the doctor looked sternly at the two Scientists. "For medical purposes I must ask you this, have the two of you been experimenting in any way or form on young Daniel?"

At this both Maddie and Jack stood up, glaring at the doctor. "I would never do such a thing to a child of mine! How dare you even..!" Before Maddie could finish her verbal attack, the doctor interrupted. "I do apologise if I seemed rude, it's just that in most cases like this, a child experiencing a supernatural ability such as your sons usually results from experimentation of some kind. And if you recall both of you claim to be scientists, even if it is a far-fetched science such as Ghost hunting"

Both Maddie and Jack looked affronted at this, but vehemently denied ever performing an experiment on Danny. "Alright then, has the boy shown any signs of his abilities before the accident?" The two parents took a moment to think before Jack shook his head. "When Danny was young, he broke his arm and burnt his leg after an accident at home, and as far as I can remember, it took the normal amount of time to heal"

The doctor once again looked to his notes before continuing. "It's is possible that the high discharge of electricity may have activated a hidden meta-human power. I'll need further observations to be sure," Turning a page the doctor looked up to the parents and smiled. "but judging by the speed at which he's healing he should be able to leave within a week."

At this both parents breathed sighs of relief, before Maddie asked in a small voice, "Will, will we be able to see him yet?" Smiling gently the doctor nodded before signalling for Jazz to follow as he lead them to Danny.

When they found him, he was lying in a bed, completely covered in gauze with in IV drip next to his bed. As all three moved towards the unconscious boy the doctor spoke up one last time before leaving. "I must ask that for now, no physical contact be made. While the drip prevents him from feeling the pain, physical contact will still be too much."

Jack nodded as his wife and daughter sat down beside the youngest Fenton. Taking the last available seat, he held his wife's hand as she cried in relief.

* * *

 _1 Week later_

* * *

True to the doctors words, within in a week, Danny was healed enough to leave the hospital. While still not fully healed, he could now walk around without pain and physical contact no longer hurt. The doctors had even mentioned that he wouldn't even scar.

As the family left the hospital, Danny turned back and thought of the short while there.

 _I woke up with a start, before moaning in pain. Trying to move just caused more pain so I stopped doing that. Opening my eyes, I had to blink a few times as the light stung them. Looking around I realised I was in a hospital. Then I remembered. Pressing that button, hearing the portal turn on. Feeling the pain as my body was torn apart and fire racing through my veins. A bright light and then nothing. I should be dead. How am I alive?_

 _Suddenly I heard a sound next to me before my vision was filled by four familiar faces. Mom, Dad, Jazz and Tucker. I tried to smile but realised I couldn't. Panicking I tried to move but once again my body burned in agony. "Honey! Shh, calm down, you're alright! It's alright, we're here. you're going to be ok." as my mom calmed me down I stopped moving. That's when I noticed my entire body was wrapped up like a mummy. Before I could do anything else, my world faded to black._

 _When I woke again my family was gone. I wasn't alone for long though as soon a nurse walked in, saw me awake and ran to call a doctor. As the doctor entered he smiled at me, a strange sort of knowing smile, before pressing a button. With a jolt my bed began to move. Strangely there was no pain. Walking over to me the doctor began to unwind the bandages around my face before he began to speak._

" _Hello Daniel, my name is Doctor Tim C.. Krokelow. but you can just call me Tim, if that's alright?" I slowly nodded my head, still expecting the pain that never came. Tim continued. "You might not remember but you were recently in an accident. You're very lucky to be alive." When he finished undoing the bandages he offered me a glass of water. "Here, drink up. Slowly now, your mouth might still be sensitive so take it easy for now."_

 _As I slowly drank the water the doctor continued to examine my face. Nodding in approval once I had finished the water,he continued. "While the electrical shock that you experienced burnt most of your flesh, it also saved your life." I looked at the doctor sceptically. What the hell was he talking about? Saved my life?! The damn thing near killed me! Seeing my face the doctor continued. "When the machine activated, your body began to regenerate from the damage. While slow, it was fast enough to save your life."_

" _Are you saying I got some weird super power from the accident? Cause that's crazy!" Even as I said this, I could **feel** my body heal, something I had never felt before. It was like a small tingling sensation, like an itch you want to scratch but cant find the right spot. "It's probably just a temporary side effect of the accident and should go away in a few days. I want you to know that I'll be monitoring your health for any dangers, should anything go wrong. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask." _

_I shook my head. "No." This was all to much. I just wanted to be left alone now. I suddenly felt sleepy and barely heard the doctor "Very well then, good luck young Prince. Rest well, your parents will be here too see you in the morning." With that the strange doctor left the room and I fell asleep._

 _The next morning I was woken by a nurse, who brought me a tray of food and water, with some small pills. While I had often heard people criticise hospital food, it wasn't half bad. The pills where hard to swallow as my throat was still dry, but I managed it eventually._

 _Soon my parents, Jazz and Tuck all walked in, excited to see me up and about. Well not necessarily about but I was sitting up in bed reading a book on constellations. We talked for a bit and laughed when Tuck told us about the latest incidents at school. It didn't feel like long before they had to leave and I was once again left alone._

 _I was just getting to a good part in my book when it happened. My book suddenly fell through my hands. Not out, through. I looked at my arms and I freaked. They were slightly see-through! Straight away they returned to normal and I eventually calmed down when I was able to pick up my book. I thought that it was just my imagination, but it kept on happing throughout the day. I would pick up something, only for it to fall through my fingers. I even fell out of my bed once._

 _This continued for the rest of my stay. Fortunately it never seemed to happen while anyone else was around. I just hoped it was just another side effect of the accident._

 _Dr Tim came to see me the day I was scheduled to be released, holding a clipboard in one hand. "Good Morning Daniel, Excited to finally go home?" I nodded quickly, having gotten bored lying in bed most of the time. "Good. Now there's just a few more things I need to go through before you can leave." He began to give me a regular check-up, listening to my heart, checking my temperature etc, when I remembered something I had meant to ask him._

" _Um, Doctor Tim..." "Please, just call me Tim" he smiled. "Uh, Tim? Why did you call me Prince that one time?" He looked at me closely for a second before answering. "I don't know, you sort of remind me of a Prince from a story I know. I guess I wasn't really thinking." He laughed. "Sorry if I offended you in anyway." "No, no it's fine, I was just curious." He continued with my check up before telling me that I was fit for release. "_

" _I must ask that you don't do anything physically straining for a while. Your body still isn't 100 % healed yet and you may hurt yourself." For once he actually looked serious. "I wont."I promised. He smiled at me again before helping me into a wheelchair and too the door. When I got there my family was waiting._

* * *

The drive home was uneventful. Maddie and Jack were silent for most of the trip, just glad Danny was okay. Jazz wasn't able to make it as she was still in school so Danny entertained himself by texting Tucker.

A week after leaving the Hospital, Danny was able to return to school. Even though it had been a week, the 'side-effects' of his accident continued to plague him. In fact, they had worsened. While he still would constantly shift into intangibility, he was now also shifting out of view completely, having freaked when he woke one morning without arms. Fortunately his arms returned before his parents entered his room and he was able to play it off as a nightmare.

At school, some students welcomed him back while others treated him as if he never left. He was still a nobody at school. The only one to truly care about his return was Tucker. "Welcome back dude! We've got so much to catch you up on." and so Tucker began to clue Danny up on all of the latest news from school. Danny was surprised to hear that Victor had left the school, and even more so about why.

Soon the bell rang, forcing the two friends to rush to class. Quickly taking there seats, the two friends prepared to once again sit through a boring class with Mr Lancer.

"Good morning class, and welcome back, Mr Fenton. I hope you're fully recovered from your mishap?" Danny just nodded in confirmation before Mr Lancer continued. "Well, its good to see you back, and just in time to meet our new student."

He indicated towards the door, which opened drawing the rest of the classes attention. In walked a girl their age with fair skin, dark hair done up in a ponytail with a green hair tie, purple lipstick and violet eyes. She was dressed in very Gothic clothing. She had a black choker around her neck, a black tank top with an oval in the centre that exposed her midriff, a black striped skirt with a green cross-hatch print. purple leggings and black combat boots. Two black bracelets also wrapped around both wrists.

Mr Lancer spoke to the girl. "Please, introduce yourself" Looking at the class, she spoke with a dark foreboding voice. "Hi, I'm Sam Manson"

* * *

Hey everyone! It's been over a year since I lost posted anything XD. I did have some stuff ready for my previous story, but unfortunately I lost all of that when my computer crashed. I may one day go back and continue/redo it but for now I'm going to focus on this story.

I'm not sure what kind of schedule I'm going to be on yet. This Chapter took me a while to write, mostly cause its original (I hope) and I needed to do research on certain things. I don't expect as much trouble in future chapters, as I have the general plots sorted out, but who knows what could happen.

I would like to ask just 1 thing, I would like to know if there is anyone willing to be a beta tester for me. While my comprehension of the language is alright, I tend to create a few mistakes while writing. It doesn't help that I'm dyslexic, although it's not very severe. g

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and I can't wait to here feedback so punch the review button, in the face. LIKE A BOSS. And, high fives all around! (Yes I know its stolen but I love the guy!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Tale Unfolds

A King is born

Chapter 2: A Tale unfolds.

 _"I am a member of a team, and I rely on the team, I defer to it and sacrifice for it, because the team, not the individual, is the ultimate champion." Mia Hamm_

 _ **Previously on A King is Born:**_

 _Mr Lancer spoke to th_ _e girl. "Please, introduce yourself" Looking at the class, she spoke with a dark foreboding voice. "Hi, I'm Sam Manson"_

* * *

The class was silent as the new girl glared at each and everyone of them, daring them to laugh or make a joke. The class as a whole shrunk back into their seats, even Mr Lancer took a step back before he cleared his throat. "Ahem, well Ms Manson,a pleasure to have you join us" He nervously looked around them room for an empty seat. "Ah, why don't you have a seat there, Behind Mr Rowley and in front of Mr Fenton." He indicated to a seat next to a window between the two boys. "Oh and before I forget." The balding teacher reached into his desk and brought out a book which he gave to her. " Our course work for the this term, Othello"

Still glaring at the room, she moved her bag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder, making the students closer to her flinch. She smirked before heading to her seat, taking out a dark notebook and pens, ready for their lesson. "Alright class, please open to page 47. Mr Glynn, please read for us." And so the lesson began.

* * *

When the bell went, signaling the end of first period, Danny began to pack away his things and head on out to the next class. As he reached the door a hand was suddenly grasped his right shoulder. "Just a minute, Mr Fenton, Ms Manson." Looking to his left he found the mauve cloured eyes of the new student, Sam, under the right hand of Mr Lancer.

Leading them over to his desk, he brought two of the front row chairs for the two teens to sit in, before taking a seat himself, behind his desk. "Now, Mr Fenton, due to your week long absence, you have missed out on quite a few lessons. As such, I've set up some remedial work for you to go through" At this Danny groaned, slumping his head into his shoulders. "Now now Mr Fenton, education is an important step in a persons life. Ah, I remember my days as a young adolescent. Such wondrous times, but I digress. It is important that you catch up to the rest of your classmates and so until you have caught up, you will be spending you Lunch breaks here."

Danny's head shot up, a horrified expression on his face." Wha What!? But Mr Lancer I..." " No buts, Mr Fenton." the teacher interrupted. "This class is important for your grade, and unless you wish to fail it, I suggest you follow my instructions. You don't want to fail, do you Mr Fenton?" Sighing in resignation, Danny answered. "No, Mr Lancer." before once again his head fell into his shoulders.

"As for young Ms Manson over here, I expect you to be here at the same time as well. While you do have more work to catch up on then Mr Fenton, The two of you working together should speed up the process. Now then, unless you have any questions?" Looking at both teens who kept quite he sighed himself. "Very well then, off to your next class you two, and send my apologies to Ms Mathews for keeping you" With that said the two raven haired students left, Leaving Mr Lancer to look at the photo of his 'sister', wondering if he would need to use it with those two.

* * *

The two left the classroom without saying a word, heading of to there next class. Danny glanced at the new girl a few times, and was about to say something when they reached the door. Closing his mouth in defeat, he opened the door for her before stepping in behind her.

Ms Mathews was the schools Science teacher. She was around 5' 4, with curly orange hair, freckles and had green eyes above a slight hooked yet small nose. She looked to be around 24, but had been teaching at the school for almost 20 years. No one knew her real age, and most were to scared to ask. She would, if alone, rant about the fact that she couldn't get a boyfriend and would often be seen grumbling to herself if out in public near couples.

She was a bit eccentric at times, but most of the school loved her. In fact the only people that did not like her as much where the schools janitors and groundsmen. This was due largely to the fact that she had the habit of occidentally blowing up something in her lab.

At the moment, she stood behind the front desk, two beakers half filled with unknown liquids, one red, one green, in her hands and one large glass container half filled filled with a clear liquid sitting on her desk. She had been in the middle of pouring in an exact amount of each liquid, but the door suddenly opening had startled her, and she ended up pouring almost all of the contents in the beakers into the container.

With a quiet "Ah oh" she took a step back, watching the the now pale yellow colour for any explosive changes. Nothing. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she turned to the two late students.

"Ah, Danny, glad you could make it. Thought you might be late again." She smiled before turning to the girl next to him. "And you are?" Sam didnt smile, but gave her name in a similar tone to that of when she had first been introduced. Danny then handed her the slip, apologising for their lateness. The chemicals in the glass were still calm, but had darkened to an amber colour

"No problem Danny, Sam. Hmm Sam I think there's a free space right behind Danny's seat, why don't you sit there?" Sam shrugged before moving to the back of the class, following Danny before sitting in the empty desk behind him. The dark amber colour began to fizz slightly.

"Now, as I was saying, the protons and the electrons will begin to separate in the mixture, and we should see tiny particles begin to appear at the bottom." She turned to face the now bubbling amber liquid and frowned. "Now this isn't right..." Her eyes widened. "DUCK AND COVER" she fell to the floor a just as a fairly decent bang went off.

Everyone would have been covered in a now slightly acid goo if this hadn't been a fairly common incident, so common the school had gotten built in safety glass screens placed at each desk, protecting the students.

After a minute, a rather frazzled teacher peaked her head above the desk, before the bell went off. In a quiet, embarrassed voice she excused the class.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

In the Sol system, high above the earth and out of range of the Watchtower, a large reddish brown ship appeared from hyperspace. The ship was long, with two long spikes on either side of a forward facing cannon. It was a Gordonian prisoner transport heading for the Citidal.

The Gordonians are a large, lizard like race with blue tinged scales, pale yellow chest scales and fins on each arm. On their backs grew large, folded wings. The do not have much need for armour, as their scales a quite tough.

Having suffered a small computer malfunction, the ship had dropped out of Hyperspace for repairs.

Inside the ship, I wild scream was heard. Two Gordonian guards, wielding plasma spears marched down a corridor of the ship, towards the sound, passing cage after cage of trapped aliens

As they moved closer, the sounds of rage increased, as well as the pounding of metal on metal. Reaching a door, it opened revealing another two guards, nervously standing before a heavily reinforced door. The ponding increased as well as the cries of righteous fury.

"The door will hold?" Asked one of the new guards. "It must!" one of the original replied as more dents appeared in the door. The guard who first spoke looked warily at the chips falling to the floor, the result of the damage occurring. His partner spoke next, his voice deep and commanding. "The alien will be delivered on schedule! Lord Trogar has commanded it!"

The door shook even more, as if in response to the lizards words. "And if this _thing_ gets loose?" a nervous guard asked. "Then Zorgg help us all"

With a scream louder then before, the view screen into the room cracked before two dangerously glowing green eyes appeared. The two front guards stood back in fear before, with a mighty shout the door burst from its place, slamming to the ground with a loud bang. All was dark in the cell, before the eyes reappeared, more furious then ever

"Zingthar rumacka!" The prisoner spoke, her voice authoritative even in captivity. She was a fairly young looking female alien with orange skin. Bright red hair and green eyes glowing with power and fury. She was dressed in alien armour consisting of heavy toed, thigh high boots, armoured leggings, a skirt with a belt. Her midriff was encased in the same armour as her legs, as well as her arms. Her chest garment was the same materiel as her skirt. Around her neck and covering her shoulders was a plated armour piece. She wore a strange helmet that covered only her temple and cheeks. All of this was in differing shades of purple. Encasing both of her arms from her elbows down was a pair metal cuffs, locking her arms together.

She stood before the guards, glaring at each one of them before, with a final shout of "Kekthsinkor roar!" she charged, slamming the first guard in the chest, blasting him into the side wall. Turning around, she glared at the remaining guards and repeated her call. "Zingthar rumacka! Kekthsinkor roar!"

With a single swing of her locked arms, she blew back another two guards, who slammed into the back door, before collapsing. The final remaining guard attempted to sneak up on her and tried to strike her with his spear. Lightning quick the girl spun around, blocking with her manacles. Using her shackles to her advantage, she deflected a downwards swing before shattering the staff on its next swing.

Weapon less, the guard was unable to properly defend himself when the girl jumped and landed a backwards heal kick to his face, sending him flying. His back hit the wall and activated the emergency alarm.

With a hiss of "Hiskavoe" she blew a hole straight down and out of the ship before heading to the blue and green planet, Earth .

* * *

 _Back on earth_

It had been a long day for Danny. After Ms Mathews class, he had another class, Maths, before lunch. Mr Delport, the maths teacher, was one of the worst teachers possible. He wasn't overly strict or anything. He was just plain useless at teaching maths, or anything really. The worst part was that he believed himself to be an excellent teacher, bragging about having taught at a bunch of high paying private schools before moving to Jump. Every single student in the school despised him.

After Maths Danny had had to leave Tucker to the mercy of the school cafeteria, instead heading towards Mr Lancers Class. The catch up wasn't as bad as Danny thought it would be. Mr Lancer was willing to help both young students and before he knew it, Lunch was over.

When school finished, Danny had, with much trepidation, invited Sam to join him and Tucker for Pizza. She had looked at him weirdly for a bit before shrugging and agreeing. "As long as it's vegetarian, I'm in" Tucker shuddered at the mention of vegetables before going into a rant about the benefits of meat and how carnivores would rule the Earth. So started one of the most famous arguments of history. An argument that would define a team,

* * *

The lunch had gone well. Danny had only lost control of his powers once, leading to an embarrassing preview of his boxers, but beside that the day was great. After Sam and Tucker had finished arguing, they had decided to order a half meat lovers and half veggie pizza, with Danny tasting both. He had fun talking to the dark haired Goth girl. Despite her outward appearance, she was very friendly, if a little outspoken about certain topics.

He learnt that she had been born and raised in Gotham for the first 5 years of her life, but when her parents split her father got custody. They had left Gotham soon after and travelled the states before landing up in Jump City. Her father had been a consultant for a large company, hence the constant moving, but had recently been promoted to a desk job in Jump for the foreseeable future after an unfortunate motor accident.

When Danny told her about his parents, instead of laughing like he had expected, she showed an immediate interest. It was then he remembered that being a Goth, she would show interest in the paranormal. She was fascinated by all the talk of ghosts and spirits and gave her own insight into the subject. Danny was actually surprised at how similar her knowledge was to his parents, if a bit less scientific.

When Tuck mentioned that both of his parents worked in Star labs, she hadn't shown as much interest but still listened carefully and gave voiced her thoughts on some of the labs recent work.

Before the trio new it, the sun began to go down and the two, now three friends said goodbye to each other, promising to meet up again at school, before heading home.

Danny hadn't gotten far however when a bright green comet blew across the sky. He frowned, knowing that there was no report of a comet coming down in this area tonight, especially one so visible. Suddenly there was a loud explosion as green smoke erupted in the distance. Danny's eyes widened as he realised that was the same direction as the Pizza parlour.

Before he could think, his feet began to move in the direction of the parlour. Picking up the pace into a light jog, his mind began to catch up. _'what the hell am I doing?! An explosion like that could mean anything!'_ Suddenly an image of his oldest friend and his newest came to mind. _'Shit! Tuck or Sam could've been hurt!'_ With new found inspiration he speed up the pace.

* * *

Danny made it back the the intersection in record time. It was easy to spot the source of the explosion. A few feet in front of the pizza place lay a large crater, still smoking a faint green colour. Citizens of Jump had began to move closer cautiously, murmuring to each other. Suddenly the smoke cleared to reveal a person standing on the piles of rock.

She stood slightly slouched, her hands locked together by some weird space cuffs and a ferocious glare on her face "Slav vorni vorgnat!" she screamed as she slid down the side of her self made crater. "Slav varst!" She threw her shackled hands out causing the surrounding crowd to step back.

Moving around, she continued to push her arms out at the gathered crowd, speaking more alien words. "Orth gushik thoroe!" She glared at the man in front of her, who had nervously taken out a camera. Danny's eyes widened but before he could shout out a warning, it was too late. The flash went off, momentarily blinding the alien girl who shrunk back before swinging wildly in the air.

Danny watched as she swung her arms from side to side before she planted them into the ground, causing another, smaller crater. At this the surrounding people fled. She charged at a nearby taxi, smashing in its side in rage and sending it flying. Fortunately the driver had managed to get out in time. Her next target was a telephone booth which she once again ripped apart in a single swing.

She continued to destroy the area in a fit of rage, smashing concrete benches and uprooting street lamps. She eventually calmed down somewhat, standing in the middle of the street panting. She looked down at her entombed arms, trying to force them apart with no luck. Suddenly she found a new target.

With another mighty swing of her arms she brought her locked arms against the pillar of the Pizza parlour. The same pillow that was supporting the wait of the balcony which was currently filled with onlookers. Danny began to panic as she continued to pound into the now revealed metal beam, bending the sturdy metal with each blow.

The metal crumpled under her latest blow, causing the balcony to split from the rest of the main building, still holding a few people. As the girl pulled back for the final blow, Danny took a step forward. Before he completely stepped out though he heard the soft sound of something swishing through the air, followed by a strangely shaped projectile

The bird shaped object flew straight and true, smashing the girl in the side of her head, forcing her to stumble before she turned around and growled at her attacker.

He stood on top of a nearby car, his only defining features a black domino mask and spiky hair, the rest covered in a dark cape.

Moving into a fighting stance caused the rest of his outfit to appear. Danny's eyes grew for what felt the thousandth time that night as he recognised the red yellow and green suit of Robin! The Batmans protégée!

 _'No way! What is Robin doing out here?'_ suddenly nervous he looked around _'And where's Batman?'_ Before he could worry further, the Boy Wonder spoke to the destructive alien girl.

"Who are you?"

Without a sound, the alien sprang forward, spun and threw a hammer fist into the car Robin had been standing on, smashing it to pieces and causing more concrete to fly up.

Having jumped away as soon as the girl had moved, avoiding the blow. Robin landed a few metres away before rolling under the aliens next attack. Continuing to dodge the girls' swings, Robin was pushed back, with no time to go on the offensive.

Danny was so caught up in watching the battle from where he had hidden behind some rubbish bags in an alley, he never noticed the cloaked figure appear next to him, nor she him.

Dodging another attempt at removing his head, Robin was able to make enough space to throw a small explosive birdarang. Before he could get too confident though, the girl suddenly used her foot to pick up and launch a car into the air and then kicked it toward the young sidekick. Ducking underneath the car, he turned and watched it embed itself into a nearby building before exploding.

He turned back to the hostile alien "Stronger then she looks". He murmured.

His moment of distraction cost him however, as suddenly the girl was in front of him, swinging. With no time to dodge he took the hit, softening the blow as best he could.

 _'Ouch! That must've hurt'_

Flying back, Robin hit the ground hard, rolling several times. Finally he slid to a stop before gritting his teeth and springing up and away in the nick of time, as the alien girl once again came crashing down, attempting to squash him like a bug. _'_

Pulling out a small stick which quickly expanded into a steel bo staff, Robin returned the earlier attack, smashing the girl into a car. Smirking he stepped forward, staff at the ready. Before he could move in to striking distance though, the staff fell apart in his hands, wiping the smirk off of his face.

The alien removed herself from the crumpled remains of the vehicle, smirking herself before cracking her neck

"Zolta" She looked pleased with the challenge presented to her.

She sprang forward after the word, ready to smash the stunned teen hero. Before she could though. A green ram came out of nowhere and rammed into her (sorry XD).

The ram quickly transformed himself into a short boy in a purple and black suit and a mask that covered everything but his mouth. The strangest thing about the young boy however was his green skin and pointed, elfish ears. The boy saluted at Robin.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beastboy sir! How can I help?" His voice was high pitched, having not yet gone through puberty. Suddenly his eyes bugged out "Wozzers! You're Robin aren't you sir?"

Robin looked at the new teen for a second before nodding and replying "Well you can start by not calling me sir."

The green teen just continued to stare, stars in his eyes. "Well let me just say that it's a real honour to be" Robin interrupted him before he could continue

"Beastboy, was it?"

"Yes sir!"

Robin pointed to where the alien had crashed. Said alien was now lifting up a bus, before launching it at the duo. Moving quickly, the two split apart, however before the bus could land, a third, large and muscular teen appeared, wearing a grey hoodie and dark tracksuit pants. The teen caught the flying bus, being forced backwards by its momentum, feet dragging along the ground

Coming to a stop, the newcomer moved and placed the transport vehicle back on its wheels. From where he was, Danny could only see a single glowing red eye in the shadows of the large hoodie. When the smoke cleared, Danny was able to get a clearer look.

The teen was African-American and buffed up like a jock. Danny got the faint idea that he recognised him, but couldn't place where from. The hooded giant stepped foreword.

"Yo! Whose here messin up my neighbourhood!?"

Beastboy pointed towards the alien. "She started it!"

The accused simply continued to glare, before again moving towards her foes. She quickly smashed the ground, causing a shock-wave that nearly knocked the three teens off their feet.

The move seemed to do the trick, as the metal covering her hands fell of. While her arms were still bound, her hands were now free. Stretching her hands out to the three, they began to glow a bright green, similar to her eyes. Before the teens could move, a barrage of green bolts flew from her hands, decimating the area.

Dodging and weaving the onslaught, the three heroes moved forward. The alien continued to unleash hell without discrimination, her attacks going everywhere, damaging everything in her vicinity accept for her targets. Somehow Danny's alley remained unscathed

As the barrage came to and end, the alien teen, panting from the excursion slumped to her knees, out of breath. Nearby the trio of do gooders had taken refuge behind the fallen bus

"Girls gonna wreck the whole city!" the giant looked to the others.

"I wont let her" Robin growled "I wont lose this fight!" smashing his fists together, the boy wonder prepared for another round, before running around the corner, his fellow heroes following.

Before they could make it very far, a dark energy rose up in front of them, taking on the outline of a giant bird. Danny though it looked a bit like a raven.

Danny suddenly realised that he wasn't alone as he finally noticed the hooded girl next to him. All that he could see of her was the body length blue cloak and grey arms outstretched, hands covered in the same inky energy as the giant raven. Before he could say or do anything, she disappeared, only to reappear behind the trio of teens.

"Maybe..." her voice was shy "Fighting isn't the answer?" Having gotten the trios attention, she lowered her shield. Robin looked back at the girl, and at her bound arms.

"Stand down!" he ordered the other two heroes. The larger of the group spoke up.

"What, do ya think you're the boss or somethin?!" Robin glared at him

"Just give me a chance." The big guy stepped back in reply

Robin slowly moved toward the downed alien. When he got to close though, she sprang forward, aiming her glowing hands at the teen hero.

"Gotta" she panted

"Easy' Robin tried to sooth her "My name is Robin and I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna help" he slowly reached for his utility belt.

The girl grew more stressed at his movements "Gotta. Gotta Bogrosa!"

Robin lifted up the tool slowly. "It's ok" he soothed "Look" Waiting a few seconds for her response, he moved in and began to fiddle with the lock on the bracer's.

As the aliens hands ceased their glow, so too did her eyes. While no longer glowing, they were still all green, as well as the scleras of her eyes.

Before long, Robin had picked the lock and the shackles fell at their feet. "There, now maybe we can be GAH"

Before he could react the alien had grabbed his neck with one hand and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few seconds, the alien pulled away, pushing Robin down. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" the girl commanded, before launching into the air, away from the scene.

Robin, still at a loss, remained seated on the ground, his face in shock.

"Sooo, I'm Beast boy! Who're you?" the little green shifter spoke, No one answered.

Danny continued to stare from the seclusion of his spot, too stunned to leave. Eventually Robin stood up, still staring in the direction that the beautiful alien had flown.

"Well, whoever she was" spoke the jock in the hoodie, "the girl sure knows how to make an impression"

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression" Beastboy grinned "Crazy space girls gone, the cities saved, mission accomplished, right sir?"

"Seriously. Stop calling me that" Robin glared.

"Roger!"Beastboy replied saluting

"Looks like we're done here" Robin turned away, moving in the aliens direction. "I appreciate the help." Suddenly, the blue hooded girl spoke up

"You're gonna track down the alien?" He just continued walking, a determined expression held on his face.

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss" the larger teen mumbled.

Beastboy ran after Robin. "Hey sir, ah I mean Robin, do you, maybe" Robin stopped walking and interrupted the green kid

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team"

As Robin walked away, Beastboy finished dejectedly "Need a sidekick" He scratched the back of his head

 _'Huh, well that explains why Batman didn't rock up'_ thought Danny. _'I wonder what happened?'_

As Beastboy turned to the other two people, they both began to move away. Trying to get them back he quickly called out "You guys wanna get a pizza?" He looked to the hidden girl for a response.

"I, I shouldn't" She walked away.

Turning to face the big teen he quickly caught up to him.

"Just you and me then huh? Cool, I uh, haven't had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun! We'll play video games uhnph."

He smacked into the giant teen, who had stopped moving, cutting him off. The big guy angrily pulled his hood off and faced the changeling. Danny gasped in shock.

 _'Victor Stone?! What the... What happened to him!?.'_ The African-American teens face was inhuman. Half man, half machine, his cybernetic armour a cover of blue with dark patterns in it. One eye was human, the other a cybernetic red.

"There!" Victor spoke "Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright! A Cyborg!" The little green teen looked up at the now looming man.

"Cyborg? Cool!" Not at all afraid he jumped on the titans back "You're like robotman 2.0!"

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Vic was at a loss, having not been treated like normal since his accident. Beastboy just laughed

"You called me dude." as Vic moved away he continued joyfully. "Ok so, see you later, right, dude? Dude?" Before he could chase after Vic for an answer, a shadow covered him. Beastboy looked up before shouting. "DUUUDE!"

Danny had just been preparing to head home when he heard Beastboy's cry. Looking up he saw the giant red spaceship, wondering how much more weird his night could get

The Large transport ship moved over the City, covering the block in its shadow. It move out over the ocean before launching something at a nearby island

"Looks like space girl has friends" Vic spoke.

"Or enemies" Robin appeared, having backtracked when he spotted the vessel and its course

The object that had crashed into the island lit up as blue streaks appeared from the top like lightning. The Light split apart creating a ring of sorts before the giant image of a Gordonian appeared

 _'OK this is getting ridiculous, How many more aliens are gonna rock up today. Geeze'_ Danny had left his shelter for a better view and was now behind the same bus that had hid the trio earlier. _'And why am I still here, I need to get home or Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!'_ Even with this thought, Danny didn't move.

Suddenly the projection spoke "People of earth." his rough, gravely voice resounded out, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you attempt to assist her, your destruction. Will. Be. Absolute." With that final threat, the image disappeared.

As the ship began to open Vic spoke up "That's a **big** ship" As the doors opened further, it revealed legion after legion of the lizard men."And those are some scary lookin aliens" Beastboy's comment was accurate. The Gordonians began to fly from their spots, beginning the search for their prisoner.

The mysterious dark magic user tried to be the voice of reason"They told us not to interfere" Vic turned to Robin. "You're still goin after her, aren't you?' Robin just nodded, no point in denying it.

"Can we come to?" Beastboy's excited question was answered by a small smile on the young protégée. "I suppose I _could_ team up, just this once." Beastboy's grin was infectious as the new team walked off. However the blue cloaked girl stayed behind, face down.

"You in?" She looked up in surprise at Robin

"I'm not the hero type" she turned away "Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around" Her voice had saddened at the end. Before she could disappear, Robin placed a hand on her shoulder

"I know enough" He smiled, confident. She returned it.

* * *

Danny was cursing himself. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You just had to stay and see some superheroes didn't you! Now you're stuck here with giant lizard men from outer space wrecking the place, and no way to get home! Of all the stupid!'_ Sighing, Danny sunk his head into his knees.

When the Gordonians began to exit the ship, he had quickly moved back into the alley to hide. Now he was trapped there, with no way out and the Gordonians getting closer

"OK Fenton, think " he whispered to himself "Every problem has a solution, you just gotta figure it out. You're trapped in an alley, surrounded by aliens. What would Superman do?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Well duh, he'd fly out of here and beat them all up. Think stupid, you don't have any... Super... Powers! That's _It!_ I do have super powers!"

Concentrating carefully Danny tried to remember the feeling he had whenever a part of him disappeared. Looking at his hand, he noticed it was still there. "Come on, come on. Work dammit!" He began to search deeper, looking for any hint of something. _'There!'_ He could feel something cold deep in his chest. He tried pulling on it but nothing happened. _'Harder!'_

Suddenly there was a rush of something cold spreading from his chest to every inch of his body. A bright light appeared around waist, before splitting in two and moving apart, one ring up and over his head, the other down to his toes.

Blinking the spots out his eyes, he looked down. _'what the...'_ Where before he was wearing a pair of jeans, a casual white shirt with a central red dot and sneakers, he was now clothed in a jumpsuit similar to the one his parents had made for him, only the colour was inverted.

Instead of the familiar whitish material with black gloves and boots, his suit was now an ebony black, with snow white boots and gloves. A sudden glow caught his eye and they widened when he realised it was coming from him. He was glowing!. It was faint, but he was definitly glowing. ' _Great, now I'm a freaking night light'_

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, his body began to glow even brighter, before a weight gently settled itself on his shoulders. Hands raised, he felt a new material around his neck.

Wrapped comfortably around his neck was a cloak similar to that of the purple haired witch from before, held in place by an otherworldly emerald. Looking close, it almost seamed as if a flame of some kind danced inside the jewel.

So entranced by the new item of clothing, Danny failed to realise that the glow of both his transformation and the appearance of his new cloak was quite visible, and had attracted the unwanted attention of his current problem,

A low growl alerted him to the danger. Looking up, he came face to jaw with one of the towering lizards. "Uh, Hi?" His nervous greeting was met by the beasts roar. "Agh, ever heard of breath mints?" His humour failed as the alien struck out with its spear, narrowly missing the young teen

Ducking under the creatures next swing Danny high tailed it out of the alley. Taking a look behind him, a saw that the blue skinned lizard had lost its balance and had fallen into the trash pile. Before He could even laugh though, he ran into another three and bounced off of their tough hide, landing on his butt.

Looking up, Danny found three of those same spears pointed at his face, beginning to glow with power. Quickly rolling away from the blasts, he jumped to his feet.

And straight up.

"Aaah!" His very 'manly' scream was warranted. As he was now hovering several feet in the air, overlooking the street filled with aliens wrecking cars and blasting any potential hiding spots to pieces with their laser spear things.

Having drawn most of their attention with his shout, the group closest to him raised their spears and fired at him. Somehow, whether luck or bad aiming, Danny was able to dodge all of the spheres which shot harmlessly into the air.

Pushing past his shock at sudden flight, Danny quickly figured out how to move (Being shot at actually helped for once) and sped of in a random direction.

* * *

In an alley in the approximate direction the new Halfa had flown towards, 5 teens snuck their heads out after the latest group of Gordonians left.

"Alright" Robins voice was soft, not wanting to draw attention to their hiding space. "We need some way to track." Before he could finish, The cloaked witch spoke up "She's near" The four boys looked at the girl, confused. She pulled back into her cloak, mumbling quietly "I can sense things"

Beastboy perked up before the young girl could withdraw completely. "I'll see if I can pick up her scent" and suddenly the green teen transformed into a bloodhound and began to sniff the floor. Not wanting to be left out, Vic spoke up. "There's a sonic analyser built into my arm." Pulling up his sleeve, he revealed even more cybernetic parts. "If she's around, I'll hear it." He pushed a button, causing part of the arm to lift.

Robins pleased "Good" came just as Beastboy reappeared.

"I've got her trail!" He quickly turned back into the hound to continue the hunt.

Vic, his arm now active, looked down and saw that his scanning had picked up something. "And I can hear her heartbeat!" The three teens followed after their green ally, never noticing the slight crash as the white haired boy landed roughly behind them. Getting back to his feet, Danny followed them.

* * *

After several close calls with the invaders, the teens came finally caught up with the red haired alien. A large hole in the side of a store was a big clue. Cautiously entering they found the escaped prisoner gorging on candy at a rapid pace.

"Uh, those taste better without the wrapper"

Beastboy's comment drew the armoured girls attention away from some popcorn and she turned around, hands and eyes glowing green, with a growl. Quickly putting up his hands, Robin tried to placate the girl "Its alright! We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?! Why? For what purpose did you free me?" The five teens stepped back nervously.

"Just, trying to be nice." This was not how Robin planed this to go. "Nice. We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is rutha. Weak!" She was getting more agitated with the teens. "Well around here, nice means nice" Vic told her "And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard king took you prisoner!" This seamed to help as the alien girl's eyes stopped their glow and she straightened up.

"Not prisoner. I am, prize. The Gordonians deliver me to the citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

"And the citadel are?" Raven questioned, already knowing the answer. "Not. Nice."

"Then you're not going with them" Robin stepped forward. "Not if I have anything to say about it" Beastboy stepped closer as well. "Uhm, don't you mean _we_?"

The purple eyes of the cloaked girl widened before they narrowed dangerously. Stretching out her hands, dark energy surrounded them as she pulled them towards herself. Their was a startled yelp before a sixth teen lay before them, the dark tendrils of the girls magic binding him in place.

"Uhm, Hi?" Danny spoke, nervously his hand twitched with the need to rub his neck. "Nice weather we're having." Beastboy laughed but the rest of the team just glared at the newcomer. "Who're you?" Robin demanded

"I'm, Uh Danny. Danny uh..." thinking quickly Danny spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Phantom! That's right, I'm Danny Phantom! Ehehehe." Having been released from the dark powers, Danny was able to rub the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

Before Robin could interrogate him further, the wall exploded, forcing all of the teens to join Danny on the floor. On the other side of the wall stood a squad of Gordonians, lances at the ready. "Seize her!" the officer shouted before the horde of blue lizards took to the air, aiming for the orange skinned alien.

Sharing a look, the six teens got to their feet and counter charged. Victor slammed a double fisted hammer blow down on one. Beast boy, in the form of a rhino knocked several back as he threw his head around. With a flurry of heavy hits the ex-prisoner struck out at the soldiers, blasting them back. With his trusty collapsible bo staff, Robin used his skills in martial arts to mow down his enemies. Using her magic, the strange robed girl threw cupboards and tills at her spear wielding foes

And Danny? Well Danny just tried not to get hit, ducking and diving between the spear thrusts. He was really wishing he had paid more attention when his mother had tried to teach him Karate. Ducking under a blow (again) that would have gutted him, he noticed to late the second spear coming from below. Closing his eyes, he grit his teeth in anticipation of the pain, but it never came.

When he opened his eyes, Danny noticed the look of confusion on the Gordonians face. The spear was thrust into his shoulder and out the other side of his now slightly transparent body. Grinning Danny launched the strongest hay-maker he could, launching the reptilian alien straight through the roof, along with the three behind him.

Shocked at his own strength Danny failed to move in time as the red haired girl was blown into him, sending them both flying through the wall and outside. The girl was able to right herself in mid air, launching her powerful bolts of energy at the invaders. Danny was not so lucky.

Smlamming his back into a wall, Danny was just able to catch himself before he fell the rest of the way. When he saw the female warrior blown into the road and an alien move in for the kill, Danny launched himself as fast as he could to go and help, his legs morphing into a tail to increase his speed, but fortunately Robin had also seen what was happening and threw his opponent into the back of the alien pinning down the girl.

Unable to slow down, Danny tackled another alien, sending them both to the ground. Danny got back to his feat, the guard did not.

As the group continued to fight, dodging blasts and rolling beneath blows, Vic was taken by surprise when one of the alien's tails wrapped around his leg, knocking him onto his back. He rolled away from the blast aimed at his face before having to leap away from another and straight into the firing line of more lizards.

Unable to dodge the coming blasts, the cybernetic teen was forced to endure the onslaught. As the smoke cleared, Vic glared at the aliens. His jersey and pants had been shredded in the blast, revelling that almost all of his body had been replaced by cybernetic parts.

Angry, he launched himself at his new-found target, a single blow destroying the alien's defensively held spear, before grabbing and throwing the blue reptile at a swarm of its kin. Three were able to move before being hit, the others not so lucky

Releasing that the metallic man was more of a threat then the others, the bombarded him with the ordinance from their spears. Suddenly a green pterodactyl flew by, grabbing the cyborg around the shoulders and away from the flying aliens, just as a street light was incased in dark energy and batted the aliens away.

Realising that they were outmatched, the lizard like invaders retreated, taking to the skies to escape.

As the young teens tried to catch their breath, still prepared to fight, the escapee spoke up.

"I believe your expression is, thanks" Danny smiled at her, but Victor just looked down at his hands angrily, shaking his head. "Ah man! My suit!"

"So? You look way cooler without it!" Beast boy tried to cheer him up "Yeah.." Vic drew out the word "Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask" Now it was Beastboy's turn to look down.

"Goofy?! My mask is cool!". Beastboy turned to the rest of the gang "Isn't it? Raven?" the girls just shook her head, along with Vic's :But... What about my secret identity?" he pulled at the eyelids of his mask, trying to hide.

"What secret identity" Raven pointed out. "You're green"

"Aah..." Beastboy had nothing "Hmm...Na!...oh" Pulling of his now useless mask, BB revealed that like the rest of him, his hair and eyes were also green.

"This isn't over." Robin spoke as the group came together. "Now that we've interfered..." The armoured girl continued where the boy wonder stopped "Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of"

"Fools!" The aforementioned alien interrupted as his gigantic holographic form appeared. "The earth scum were warned! Your insolence will be punished! Your city, shall, be, destroyed!" As he disappeared his threat remained, echoing in the minds of all of Jump City.

The alien space craft, which had remained immobile since jettisoning the carrier pod, began to move before it was directly over the city, its cannon heating up. Raven's "Great" summed it up perfectly. "So... after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store" Beastboy spoke "Now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?"

"Go team" Cyborg deadpanned

"All the fault is yours!" the off-worlder growled at Robin, her green eyes narrow in anger "I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!"

"My fault?!" Robin wasn't going to let her blame this all on him, if he did then Batman would be proven right, he wasn't meant to be a hero. "First you blast me, then you kiss me but you never stopped to mention they have a gigantic particle weapon?" The sparks were almost literally flying between the two as they argued.

"Oh man, Mom is gonna kill me!" Danny spoke to himself. "First I miss my curfew, then I get into a fight with aliens, now I'm gonna be held responsible for destroying the city?! Ah man this _sucks!_ " Danny's ramblings got louder and louder the more worried he became

"We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Beastboy accused Cyborg "Say what?! I was ready to walk before you..."

"QUIET!"

The group instantly shut up at the uncharacteristic outburst from the, until then silent Raven, turning to stare at her. Uncomfortable with the attention, Raven just shyly waved, a meek "Hi" escaping from her lips.

"look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess." Snapped out of his argument with the alien warrior, Robin returned to his cool and collected self. "We're in it and we will get out of it, together" The team, facing the young hero, nodded their agreements. "Come on, we've got a city to save!"

* * *

On board the mothership, a dome of black magic materialized before opening up, revealing six teens, two of which were shivering.

"Ugh, that dark energy stuff gives me the.. uh I mean its cool heh..." Beastboy saved himself before Raven could say or do anything. Danny groaned before falling to the ground, his body twitching slightly. Suddenly a white light shot from around his waist before splitting and undoing his transformation.

"Sooo not doing that again. Ow." Looking at the rest of the new team, he noticed that they were all looking at him in shock (Well as much shock as Raven could show) "What?"

"Fenton?!" Eyes wide, Danny looked towards Vic, down to his now white shirt and then back to Vic. "Uhm... Hi?" This was so not happening! Why was this happening! In all the comic books, a superhero's identity was never discovered this quickly or in such a lame manner!

Before anymore questions could be asked, Robin interrupted, reminding them that they had a time limit. "We have to find the firing controls, there isn't much time! We can ask questions later." The way he said it, Danny knew that there was definitely gonna be questions.

Danny tried to transform back into his alter ego, but nothing happened. No matter how hard he pushed, it never came. It felt like there was some kind of barrier preventing him from doing anything.

"Uhm, guys?" When they turned to face him, Robin glared at him for the delay, shutting him up. "Nevermind, it can, uh, wait." Robin sighed at the pointless delay before carrying on.

 _'Yep, sure it can wait Fenton. Not like you've lost your powers or anything. Idiot'_ Danny still remained quite, hoping that his powers returned and preferably before a fight. If at all.

As the teens snuck out of the corridor after Robin, Raven remained behind, looking down glumly. "Mind tellin me why you're always by yourself" Victor had noticed Ravens absence however.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in"

Cyborg just placed a hand on her shoulder, pointing towards Beastboy. "He's green, half of me is metal, she's from space and Danny's a ghost. Or a half ghost. How does that work anyways, I mean is that even possible? Nevermind that. Girl, believe me, you fit in just fine"

As Raven and Vic caught up with the rest of the team, the red haired beauty approached Robin. "I bring you." She hesitated, not sure of the right word, "Apology"

"Don't worry about it" Robin smiled at the young girl "I'm sorry I yelled too." "And again, you are, nice." The alien was still slightly confused, but happy. "On my world, only my Knorfka has shown me such, kindness" Robin looked straight into her eyes, still smiling. "Well, things are different here."

As the moment continued the alien blushed slightly at the handsome human, before Beastboy interrupted them "Uh guys, I think they know we're here." He pointed out the four large guards charging towards them, while a few more took up position behind them.

Danny could only sigh _'Well, so much for my powers coming back before a fight'_

* * *

In the bridge of the ship, more aliens could be seen working at different consoles, one of which had a coloured meter which had just hit max. The Gordonian seated at the console turned to face the commander of the vessel. "Lord Trogar, the weapon has reached full power!"

The Bridge seat turned around, revealing the Gordonian who had threatened Jump. "Then begin the firing sequence." With his orders given, his underlings got to work, aiming the massive cannon, adjusting the alignments and whatever else was needed to fire the great weapon.

As the countdown began, Trogar sneered "The earth scum shall learn, it takes more then six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar!" As his weapon began the final sequence before it could fire, Trogar's smile vanished as an explosion occurred behind him, blowing open the bridge doors.

"We're not six heroes," Robin spoke as the smoke cleared, revealing the team "We're one team" Trogar growled at them, signalling for his guards to charge.

The team split up, each one taking on a guard. Robin sent one flying with a solid jump kick, Vic used his massive strength to send two flying, Beastboy, in the shape of a kangaroo punted another two with the animals powerful legs. Using her superior strength and training, the alien warrior took out the last one. Raven and Danny, still unable to transform, stood in reserve ready to help wherever they could.

As Beastboy continued to hop around his foes, sending them flying with his muscled legs and tail, he didn't notice Trogar until he was sent flying into a wall himself, courtesy of the brute, before sliding down senseless. Trogar charged while BB was trying to get his wind back, intent on finishing off the young shifter before moving on to the other teens.

Before he could Reach Beastboy, Raven materialised before him, hands glowing with her dark energy and formed a shield, blocking Trogar's blows. However his strength proved to much for the young empath, and he soon broke her shield, As he pulled back for the finishing blow, he was struck in the back by a blue energy bolt, courtesy of a spear wielding Danny.

While without his powers, Danny was a weak, barely trained human-being, his parents had managed to teach him how to aim, and aim well. Another blow struck the alien in the the chest and then the face, enraging Trogar further.

As he moved to charge the spear wielding human, Robin jumped up on his back, holding him in a choke hold. Bucking and spinning, Trogar attempted to remove the troublesome teen before finding a hold on his suit and throwing him off.

Robin landed in a roll next to Danny, who smiled sheepishly while holding onto his spear, occasionally blasting a guard who got to close. Robin returned his attention to Trogar and sprang back into action, sending out a straight jab into the aliens face followed by a round house kick.

Jumping for another shot at the creatures head, Robin was instead caught in his massive claw and flung across the room, smashing hard into the opposite wall.

"ROBIN!" The young alien escapee, eyes and hands glowing in righteous fury unleashed hell on Trogar, bombarding him with shots from her hands. The attack did little damage however, as the Gordonian commander lunged from the smoke, grabbing the girl out of the air and body slamming her into the floor twice, before a blow to the head forced him to release her.

Running in from the side, Vic got him with a cheap shot to the jaw before both he and the alien girl tag teamed Trogar. However he proved more then a match for the two, returning the attacks two fold, knocking them back towards Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny continued to blast aliens, laughing like a maniac as one by one they fell, before one of them was able to sneak up on the boy and grab the weapon from the his hands. As the two grappled over the weapon, the Gordonian, much taller then the lanky teen and stronger too, swung around, sending Danny flying.

Rolling along the ground, the now weaponless boy looked for something to use before a swift kick to the gut dropped him like a sack, and the follow up sent him skidding back a few feet.

Danny, on his hands and knees, coughed up blood, spitting to the side before glaring at the smug looking alien. Suddenly his body became much colder as the familiar feel of his powers returned. His glare, once one of baby blue eyes, became a toxic green and with a bright flash, a smug looking Danny took to the air.

The alien tried to grab the ghost boy, but he just turned intangible before sending out a roundhouse kick that sent the creature flying through one of the consoles before it came skidding to a halt. It didn't get back up. Noticing Raven needed some help covering Beastboy, he moved in to defend her while she helped BB up.

* * *

As Victor landed, his arm shifted open. Robin noticed and spoke. "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Looking at his arm, Vic thought for a sec before responding. "I can try"

Robin turned around, only to come face to face with Trogar and his remaining warriors. Before the alien commander, who was grinning triumphantly could do anything, Ravens voice spoke up.

"Get away from my FRIENDS!" She held unto one side of Beastboy to prevent him from falling while Danny floated on his other, hands raised in preparation for a fight. "Azarath. Metrion Zinthos!" The dark haired girl chanted, causing an explosion, taking the roof off of the bridge and forcing the ship down into the bay.

As the ship crashed, the six teens barely managed to keep their feet, Danny and the alien girl having been forced to their feet buy the explosion. Danny turned back into his human form due to exhaustion and was about to high five Raven (Though she probably would have left him hanging) when Trogar stood up, a look of immense rage on his scaly face.

Unable to do much as Trogar towered of the three, they glared defiantly up at him. Trogar's claws grew and he raised his hand as he prepared to skewer them, before he was blasted in the back by Vic's new sonic cannon. He fell, finally defeated.

"Alright," Vic spoke. "I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah!"

* * *

As the sun rose over Jump City, six teens stood around an island, basking in their victory. "That's, quite a view" Raven stood with her hood down, glad that her new friends were alright. "Somebody oughta build a house out here' Vic stood, happy that he had found people that accepted him for what he was.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach" Beastboy nudged Raven who laughed at him, before saying a few words that she would come to regret for many years (Although think back on fondly) "You know you're, kinda funny." This caused Beastboy to really perk up. "You think I'm funny?!" He had starts in his eyes. "Hoowoohoo. Dude! I know some jokes!" Raven was already beginning to regret it.

"Please," a voice called out from behind the group. "I look, nice?" the alien warrior stood before them, no longer sporting her strange armour, but instead she just wore the cloth skirt and top, as well as her arm bracers, thigh high boots, belt and neck armour. Her helmet had also been removed. Robin moved forward.

"I, still don't know your name." his response was met by the young teen moving towards him as well. "In your language it would be Star fire." she translated

"Welcome to earth. Starfire" Robin spoke, smiling gently "I thank you all for your bravery and help and I wish to ask permission. To remain here. Where the people are most strange, but also, most kind." Both Starfire and Robin blushed.

Seeing that their leader wasn't going to be able to respond for a bit, Raven took the lead. "You don't need our permission."

"But if you want our friendship," Robin spoke, having snapped himself out of his daze, "You've got it."

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Vic spoke his bit, followed by Beastboy. "Besides, we kinda made a good team." With all six teens gathered in the circle, Robin though it was as good a time as any to reveal his next move. "I thought we might wanna keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin pulled out four round, black and yellow communicators.

"Made them oughta my own circuits." Cy bragged as the four teens looked over their communicators "When theirs trouble," Robin spoke "You know who to call" Robins dramatic moment was ruined however when Danny paled. "Oh man, my Moms gonna kill me!"

Chapter 2 End

* * *

Wow, almost 8 months since I posted chapter one! You guys must hate me. Sorry about that. I blame mostly CSGO, but a slight portion can be blamed on leaving work to study further and being lazy. I really need to set a schedule. Hopefully the longer chapter helps (More then double Ch1 XD)

Anyway, if you guys kill me then I'll never finish this story so maybe I'm safe (Though I'll be sure to sleep with both eyes open, just in case XD) I hope you guys n gals n little beasties enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed the thought of writing it (Seriously, I daydreamed about it but never actually did anything. I'm so LAZY)

Thank you to the following for their reviews

 **Davidscrazy234**

 **Linken63**

 **RusEmp**

 **Nirankush**

 **SonicMax \- **I think that answered your question XD

 **Reptil**

 **Derpydragan**

 **JacobPhantom**

Thank you all for the awesome reviews, and I hope yall have an awesome time! I'm still looking for a beta as it can be difficult to spot my own mistakes. I also wouldn't mind any tips on setting the pace for fighting styles, as well as dialect. Please leave a review if you liked the story, hopefully I can get another chapter up in less then 8 months this time. I will try my best!

Cheers!


End file.
